Les portes du Valhalla
by Obviously Enough
Summary: On est lundi matin, et pour encore une semaine, Loki est infirmier dans un centre médical polyvalent. Disons de manière plus simple que sa routine est de s'occuper de personnes âgées ronchonnes ou taquines. Loki s'y plaît plutôt bien, mais est introduit dans son service un élément pertubateur, qui pourrait bien chambouler ses certitudes et sa vie. /-/ Joyeux anniversaire lieutenant
1. Chapter 1

S'il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il y a tant de fics avec les avengers métamorphosés en bébés mais aucune quand ils sont des vieux croulants.

C'est avec cet ovni que je souhaite un **très joyeux anniversaire à gabriellemoon**. Cet os en univers alternatif sera publié en deux, voire trois, parties hebdomadaires.

PS : je trouve absolument indigne qu'un personnage aussi badass que Scrapper 142, alias Valkyrie, ne possède pas de nom ni dans les comics ni dans Thor 3. Donc ici, son nom est Valérie, et Loki l'appelle Val.

PPS : signalez- moi les fautes, je suis trop à la bourre pour demander de l'aide à Soleil.

Playlist :

Fauve – Infirmière

Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud

Axwell Ingrosso – Sun is Shining

-o-o-o-o-

« _« Vivre ma vie et pas celle des autres »,_ _c'était le regret le plus commun_. _Quand les gens réalisent que leur vie touche à sa fin et qu'ils jettent un regard clair sur leur existence, il est aisé de constater combien de projets n'ont pas été réalisés. La plupart des gens n'ont pas réalisé la moitié de leurs rêves et doivent mourir en ayant conscience que cela est dû aux choix qu'ils ont faits, ou qu'ils n'ont pas faits._ »

Bronnie Ware, _Les 5 plus grands regrets des personnes en fin de vie_

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _« J'ai besoin de toi comme d'une infirmière  
Que tu m'dises que j'suis hors de danger, que mon état va s'améliorer  
Que tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux, que tu prennes ma vie pour en faire quelque chose de mieux  
J'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi pour l'instant  
Mais je me force à croire qu'avec du temps tu changes d'avis  
Et dans les nuits, je rêve encore que tu m'emmènes danser, jusqu'au matin »_

Fauve - _Infirmière_

-o-o-o-o-

33% des gens trouvent l'amour sur leur lieu de travail.

Je n'en sais rien pour toi (oui, toi, qui lis ce texte, tu crois que je parle à qui, y'a pas foule ici), par contre, c'est certainement le cas de Loki. Depuis qu'il est infirmier dans ce centre médicalisé, il pourrait presque représenter ce chiffre à lui tout seul. Aucun de ses précédents boulots ne lui avait apporté autant de regards alanguis dans son dos, de petits mots doux glissés dans sa poche, de déclarations d'amour enflammées.

Sans doute que les gens ici manquaient davantage de tendresse, songea-t-il en enfilant sa blouse d'un mouvement d'épaule, un lundi 20 novembre vers sept heures du matin.

Il se fit rapidement un chignon, et, avant de sortir des vestiaires, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas gardé par mégarde son portable (cette chose, comme tous les téléphones, possède plus de germes que la cuvette de tes toilettes, et c'est dire). Il s'arrêta devant le distributeur de liquide hydro alcoolique, frotta ses mains fourmillantes de désinfectant, puis entra dans la salle de repos se faire un café. À sa surprise, sa collègue n'était pas encore là. À cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû avoir terminé sa tournée des chambres, alors il se dit que la nuit avait probablement été difficile.

Il dosa le café en poudre dans le filtre, vérifia l'eau, et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Satisfaite du traitement, tel un chat pris de convulsions, la machine à café se mit à ronronner énergiquement. Loki lui tourna le dos et jeta un œil au bureau, à la recherche d'une note, ou d'un rapport qui expliquerait le retard de l'infirmière de nuit. Il avait fouillé partout, mais rien remarqué d'inhabituel, lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Ҫa a été ? s'enquit-t-il à l'aveugle, mais il se retourna, vit les cernes de Sif, et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander.

-Rogers a rêvé de la guerre toute la nuit, il m'a réveillé tout le service, marmonna sa collègue, tentant en vain de démêler ses cheveux en bataille. J'ai fini par lui donner des cachets à deux heures et demi, mais le mal était fait, ils vont être insupportables.

-C'est bien, ça va leur faire changer de disque sur la nourriture. Allez rentre, tu as déjà trop d'heures sup' ce mois-ci.

-Bon courage, fit-elle en déboutonnant déjà sa blouse, visiblement soulagée.

Avant de partir, elle lui vola une gorgée de café, afin de ne pas piquer du nez sur la route. Loki finit le reste en se brûlant la gorge, et commença son service.

Il amena son chariot devant la porte 112. À l'écran, il relut les différentes notes de ses collègues sur la patiente, vérifia les médicaments à lui donner, avant de tapoter doucement son doigt sur le pvc. Une voix légèrement grelottante lui dit d'entrer, et il abaissa la poignée.

-Bonjour madame Banner, dit-il doucement en se dirigeant vers les volets électriques. Vous allez bien, pas trop mal dormi ?

-Oh si mon p'tit, soupira la vieille dame en plissant les yeux sous la lumière montante, ce vieux Steve nous a refait tout le débarquement entre minuit et deux.

-Vous aurez le droit à une petite sieste cet après-midi, fit-il en se désinfectant à nouveau les mains.

Il retourna au chevet de sa patiente, où il prit le temps de bien la regarder. Il lui trouva bonne mine malgré sa nuit courte, et allait commencer les vérifications d'usage quand madame Banner posa sa main osseuse et ridée sur son bras. L'infirmier vit son regard descendre sur son badge avant de retrouver ses yeux la seconde d'après. Loki eut un soupir intérieur. Il était fini le temps où la vieille Natasha se rappelait de son prénom tout un week-end durant.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Fuyons d'ici ensemble Loki.

-On ne peut pas madame Banner, fit-il d'un ton déçu en contrôlant de son autre main la perfusion de la vieille dame. Il y a du fondant au chocolat à midi. Et puis vous êtes mariée, ajouta-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit Bruce est mort depuis quatorze ans.

-Mais non, protesta doucement Loki, il est venu vous voir hier. Il vous a apporté les roses, là, fit-il en montrant le vase sur la petite table d'une main et en triant les médicaments de l'autre.

-J'étais belle quand j'étais jeune tu sais, bougonna-t-elle.

-Je sais madame Banner, fit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau, ainsi que la coupelle en plastique contenant ses cachets.

Il avait vu une fois leur photo de mariage, apportée par le petit monsieur tout courbé le jour de leur anniversaire de rencontre. Monsieur Banner était certes attachant, avec son petit air de physicien ne sachant trop quoi faire de ses grandes mains, mais madame Banner, elle, était à tomber par terre. Leur couple avait survécu aux mauvaises langues, disant que la réfugiée russe avait épousé le doctorant pour les papiers. Ils étaient à soixante ans de mariage l'année prochaine, et Loki avait Bruce tous les jours dans le service, sur les coups de onze heures, après la toilette et avant le déjeuner. Il repartait quand Natasha avait fait six tours de bocal, mais globalement, elle le reconnaissait encore assez bien, et avait toujours beaucoup d'amour dans ses yeux en regardant son mari.

Loki vérifia qu'elle avalait ses médicaments pour le cœur ainsi que celui pour stimuler la mémoire, puis, allumant la télé, commenta :

-Tenez, juste à temps pour Downtown Abbey.

-Je hais ce navet, marmonna la vieille dame les yeux fixés sur le générique. Je veux un James Bond.

-Ce soir madame Banner, promis, dit-il comme tous les matins avant de sortir de la chambre.

En laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée, il constata qu'il avait perdu le compte de toutes les propositions de ses patients de s'enfuir ensemble depuis son premier jour ici. Ҫa le fit sourire tandis qu'il cochait la chambre 112, et reléguait monsieur Rogers au bas de sa liste pour le laisser dormir encore un peu. Alors il fit rouler discrètement le chariot devant sa porte, et frappa directement chez monsieur Barton.

Comme Loki s'y attendait, celui-ci était extrêmement ronchon.

-Il est pas tout seul à avoir fait la guerre le gars Steve ! l'accueillit-on alors qu'il entrouvrait la porte. Moi j'étais au Vietnam, j'ai vu autant d'horreurs que lui, et je braille pas dans tout l'hôpital que je dors pas bien depuis.

Le petit vieux râblé à la coupe militaire entièrement grise était de toute manière un indécrottable grincheux. Sif, elle, l'avait connu du temps où il rendait visite à sa femme, et avait affirmé à Loki qu'il était très agréable, à l'époque. Tout avait changé quand il avait dû vendre sa ferme, son petit coin de paradis. Il n'y avait guère que l'un de ses trois enfants pour lui redonner le sourire, hélas, ils avaient suivis les traces de leur père et étaient constamment en mission secrète autour du monde.

-Ne fuguez pas aujourd'hui, il y a du fondant au chocolat à midi, glissa Loki avant de changer de chambre.

Contrairement aux autres matins, on ne le congédia dans un énième râle grognon, et l'infirmier fut sûr que, dès qu'il aurait passé le coin du couloir, Barton sauterait dans son fauteuil et filerait vers la chambre 112 fuiter le menu. Ce ne serait pas inutile, vu que madame Banner avait sans doute déjà oublié ce qu'il y avait en dessert.

Loki continua son service et termina comme il se l'était dit par monsieur Rogers. À 98 ans, le pauvre vieux soldat ne rêvait que de ses camarades perdus et de ces valses qu'il ne ferait plus. Mais il était toujours gentil, avec un sourire pour Loki et acceptant toujours de passer voir un patient que l'infirmier aurait trouvé déprimé. Ce matin-là, son regard était un peu brumeux à cause des somnifères, mais quand ses pupilles brillèrent à l'annonce du gâteau rare, Loki n'y vit pas les plages de Normandie, et en fut satisfait.

Il termina sa tournée, et décida d'aller coacher l'aide-soignante stagiaire qui commençait ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas par altruisme : c'était qu'il n'était pas né le sale petit étudiant inexpérimenté qui s'occuperait mal de ses patients.

Obsession professionnelle ? Il ne voit pas de quoi tu parles.

Oui, bon, Loki avait _probablement_ appris à aimer son boulot. Si bien que lorsque Val, sa relève de 16h, lui dit que la DRH voulait le voir, il eut une vague d'inquiétude. Il lui avait demandé la semaine précédente s'il y avait une quelconque solution pour prolonger son contrat de travail, lequel se terminait vendredi. L'infirmier se refusait de partir, au point qu'il n'avait pas cherché d'autre travail, et si madame Hill lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien pour lui, il était au chômage dans cinq jours. Sans prendre le temps de quitter sa blouse, car il savait que la DRH finissait bientôt, il quitta son service pour aller vers les bureaux de l'administration. Il passa devant le bureau de Darcy, l'hôtesse d'accueil. Monsieur Barton était dans son fauteuil, en train de lui raconter un charabia composé d'une de ses missions et du repas du midi, mais elle l'écoutait avec une fascination non feinte. Elle releva le nez quand elle le vit s'approcher, et le salua avec un sourire.

-Mari- Madame Hill veut te voir, se reprit-elle à temps uniquement pour se mettre à rougir.

-Merci Darcy, fit-il avec un signe de tête. Monsieur Barton, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il passait trop près de son patient et que ses narines le renseignaient, vous avez encore séché la toilette.

On voulut nier, mais Loki chuchota qu'il y avait une nouvelle stagiaire, et subitement, on cessa toute tentative de le baratiner pour retourner à coups de poignets énergiques vers le service.

-Il fait semblant d'être un obsédé, alors qu'il est incapable de faire ou dire quelque chose de déplacé, souffla Darcy avec un regard affectueux pour le fauteuil roulant qui s'éloignait.

-Distance professionnelle, chère collègue, glissa l'infirmier avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'attache trop, cher collègue.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ça et quitta l'accueil. Il rajusta sa blouse durant le court trajet, et quand il se retrouva devant la porte beaucoup trop tôt, tapota avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait. À tous les coups, elle lui annonçait qu'elle n'avait pas pu prolonger son CDD, et qu'il terminait à la fin de semaine. On lui dit d'entrer, il entrouvrit la porte, et madame Hill lui servit un sourire de cancérologue, celui ayant une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Oh que ça sentait mauvais, et ce n'était pas l'hygiène déplorable de monsieur Barton.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvais nouvelle pour vous, monsieur Odinson, fit la DRH, et Loki vit sa future vie de chômeur défiler devant ses yeux.

Puis elle eut un petit rire devant son air déconfit et se leva de son siège, tendant vers lui un dossier agrafé.

-Commençons par la mauvaise : si vous le voulez bien, vous êtes coincé dans ce centre jusqu'à ce que retraite s'ensuive. Maintenant la bonne : vous n'êtes pas au chômage vendredi.

Devant son air profondément mi-rancunier mi-soulagé, elle s'excusa pour sa mauvaise blague, et lui expliqua qu'un collègue de Loki venait de lui refuser un CDD d'un an. Celui-ci aurait abouti sur le remplacement de mr Coulson, le chef de son service, qui partait à la retraite l'année prochaine. En clair, c'était un CDI bien déguisé, mais un CDI. C'était une excellente nouvelle, et le soulagement se mit à couler dans ses veines.

Enfin, la stabilité, après une année de médecine loupée à cause des petits boulots, le concours, trois années d'études passées à joindre les deux bouts, le diplôme, puis les cdd qui se succèdent et ne se renouvellent pas. Enfin, il avait un travail à vie, et la certitude de payer son loyer dans les mois qui venaient.

Il aurait pu, lui aussi, faire une déclaration d'amour sur son lieu de travail, mais il s'efforça à la sobriété.

-Merci madame Hill, fit Loki en prenant son contrat, je vous le rends signé demain.

-Prenez tout de même le temps de réfléchir », fit-elle dans un clin d'œil, et il sortit de son bureau dans un léger sourire.

Il paya le café à tout son service, ainsi qu'à Darcy. Car d'après son lapsus précédent, elle avait probablement soufflé sur l'oreiller de madame Hill le nom du digne successeur de Coulson, mais, après tout, 33%.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mardi, 08h46_

Le lendemain, l'allégresse avait déjà disparu. En l'absence de Coulson, qui prenait son service à 15h, Loki débattait depuis dix minutes avec le service d'oncologie. Ces saletés voulaient lui refiler un patient fauteur de trouble, sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient plus de lit dans le service. Sauf que Loki avait l'hôtesse d'accueil à la bonne, hôtesse qui avait accès à l'attribution des chambres de tout le centre, et en onco, il y avait six lits de libre, _six._

Sous cet argument, la doctoresse Palmer l'attira à l'écart pour lui expliquer la vie :

-Écoutez Loki, je vais pas vous mentir.

Elle avait oublié le « plus longtemps », songea Loki en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas rendu son nouveau contrat de travail, oublié sur la table dans sa précipitation du matin. Il avait toujours au dessus de sa tête la menace d'être chômeur vendredi soir pour un mot de trop avec un médecin.

-On a encore de la place dans le service, avoua finalement l'oncologue, mais ce monsieur Stark, on en peut plus le gérer. Il refuse de prendre ses médicaments, fait des fugues tous les cinq minutes, mes infirmières n'arrivent plus à s'occuper des autres patients à force de devoir être sur son dos tout le temps.

-Nous sommes déjà très occupés dans mon service. Nous avons déjà suffisamment de personnes qui ne devraient pas être dans le centre, comme madame Banner, pour ne pas en plus récupérer les patients des quatre coins du bâtiment.

-Si je vous l'envoie chez vous, chuchota-t-elle soudainement, c'est parce que vous avez des bons résultats avec les patients difficiles, et pour souffler une seule journée, une seule, on voudrait voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec lui.

C'était donc ça ? constata-t-il avec surprise. C'était sa réputation de tombeur, faite depuis qu'un mot d'amour d'une patiente était tombé de sa poche de blouse, qui était la cause de ce déménagement ?

-Je le connais votre Stark, protesta une dernière fois Loki, ce n'est pas une Banner ou un Barton. C'est un authentique casse-pieds, pas un petit vieux en manque d'affection.

Il se _devait_ d'essayer de refuser. Darcy lui en parlait tous les jours à la pause café de ce patient-là. Voleur, menteur, fugueur, il faisait voir l'enfer au service d'oncologie. Au point que des envies de meurtre commençaient à rester imprimées sur le visage des aides-soignants et infirmières du service, et ce jusque dans la queue du self.

-Juste une journée, monsieur Odinson, insista la médecin. Il est en phase terminale, je crois qu'il a simplement peur de la mort. Je vous demande simplement de parler avec lui, dans un moment calme de votre tournée.

Le problème avec cette médecin, c'était qu'en plus d'être incroyablement jolie, elle savait aussi parfaitement jouer de la corde sensible de ses infirmiers. Loki tourna une dernière fois la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, et y lut qu'il avait perdu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le changement administratif était validé par l'accueil, et un infirmier tentait de refouler sa contrariété sur le chemin du service oncologique.

Il tapota à la porte de la chambre comme à son habitude, mais on ne lui répondit rien. Il insista, et une voix faible mais claire lui rétorqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, et actionna la poignée.

Son nouveau patient, Anthony Stark, était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Allongé dans son lit trop grand, il était chauve, un peu trop maigre, et ses yeux avaient jauni. Cancer du foie, diagnostiqua Loki. L'infirmier n'aurait jamais pu travailler en oncologie, et au centre, il fuyait ce service comme la peste. Cela ramenait trop de mauvais souvenirs reliés à la maladie de sa mère, et ils avaient un taux de perte trop grand. Lui n'avait pas un an de pratique, et donc, pas encore acquis la bonne distance avec les patients : un patient casse-couilles et destiné à mourir dans les jours qui venaient était la dernière de ses envies, venant peut-être même après coucher avec Donald Trump. C'était dire.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il pourtant. C'est le déménageur.

-J'ai vu mieux gaulé.

On coupait rarement la chique à Loki, monsieur Barton pouvait en témoigner. Mais cette formule de bienvenue-là eut le mérite de lui faire gober les mouches une demi-seconde. Il était comme un con dans cette chambre blanche, et prenait conscience que cette fois-ci, il allait réellement en baver.

-Pour être déménageur, explicita monsieur Stark avec une saleté de sourire satisfait.

L'avantage avec ce patient-là, relativisa Loki, c'était qu'il serait content quand il serait mort.

-Je vous donne la brochure sur le harcèlement sexuel, à lire pendant le voyage ? s'enquit l'infirmier en tirant le brancard dans la pièce.

-J'ai émis un jugement sur la musculature comparée au métier, pas sur le physique. N'oubliez pas tous mes fils, là, fit-il en désignant ses perfusions, ce serait con qu'ils s'arrachent et qu'il y ait du sang partout, pas vrai ?

-C'est vous qui allez vous en occuper : vous n'êtes pas assisté à ce point-là, pas vrai ?

Loki fut gratifié de quatre secondes de silence. Un partout, remise en jeu.

-Je peux vous porter ? s'enquit-il en amenant le brancard près du lit médical et en arrangeant tous les « fils ».

-Fais-toi plaisir mon ange, mais je tiens à te dire que tu as eu des goûts de merde pour la robe de mariée.

L'infirmier eut un sourire. Être insolent au lieu d'être aux petits soins, c'était la méthode qu'il utilisait pour Barton, et ça semblait fonctionner chez celui-là aussi. Ou alors était-ce une tactique pour lui faire baisser sa garde, mais pour l'instant, il acceptait la mi-temps.

Vérifiant que la « robe de mariée » bleue ciel et ouverte dans le dos ne glisse pas et n'embarrasse pas son patient, Loki souleva le vieil homme. Comme il l'avait entraperçu, il était beaucoup trop léger pour son âge. Il avait vu pire, madame Banner par exemple, mais la maigreur lui serrait tout de même le cœur. Rien d'étonnant, il ne devait plus avoir d'appétit avec son foie mort. L'infirmier déposa son patient sur le brancard, et installa correctement ses bras pour éviter toute chute.

-On la fait où cette lune de miel ? s'enquit-on une fois installé.

Derrière le brancard, Loki eut un sourire. Eh bien, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Peut-être avait-il, tout compte fait, des talents de séduction magiques et avérés.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que lorsqu'il faisait rouler monsieur Stark vers son service, un observateur averti aurait pu voir Satan, qui, lassé des Enfers, partait sur un brancard vers de nouvelles terres à gouverner.

-o-o-o-o-

 _A dimanche prochain pour la suite_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Le seul moyen pour que je poste les chapitres à l'heure, c'est de me kidnapper. Avis à bon-ne entendeur-se.

 **Si une personne s'y connaît dans le monde médical et se rend compte que je raconte des conneries, qu'elle n'hésite pas à me le dire.**

ENJOY MODE À PHOQUE HEURE **(et** **encore bon anniversaire lieutenant)**

Twenty One Pilots – The Pantaloon

Bon Jovi – I'll Sleep when I'm Dead

Twenty One Pilots - Cancer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _You know I wasn't born to die  
But if they party down in heaven  
I'll be sure to be on time_

 _Until I'm six feet under  
Baby I don't need a bed  
Gonna live while I'm alive  
I'll sleep when I'm dead_

Bon Jovi

-o-o-o-o-

Alors qu'ils traversaient le service d'oncologie, Loki aurait juré entendre un concert de soupirs de soulagement être donné par le personnel autour de lui. À chaque passage devant un aide-soignant, il se retenait de brandir une seringue et de rappeler d'un ton menaçant, « une journée, une seule ! ». Mais il fallait avouer qu'avec son nouveau patient juste devant lui, ce n'était pas très déontologique.

Bref, il fit rouler le brancard dans les couloirs en se refusant d'appréhender la suite. Il ralentit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le lumineux hall d'accueil, car il avait vu Stark plisser les yeux au changement d'éclairage. Monsieur Barton était évidemment là, à rouler en rond dans son fauteuil devant le bureau de Darcy. Le vieil homme vit arriver Loki et son malade inconnu avec suspicion, et à cet instant, l'infirmier sut qu'il allait l'avoir dans les pattes, et ce jusqu'à ce que cette commère de patient ait de quoi raconter à tous les autres. Sans lui donner l'occasion d'engager la conversation, Loki obliqua vers son service. Plus tard, la propagation des ragots. Il allait d'abord mettre Stark dans une chambre seule, à l'écart pour être au calme, et l'une des plus spacieuses, si besoin était d'installer une dialyse dans les jours prochains.

Certes, il avait fait jurer à la docteure Palmer que ce ne serait que pour une journée, mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Cependant, il se réservait le droit de retourner le trouble-fête à l'envoyeur si besoin s'en faisait sentir : entre autre, s'il mettait le souk dans son service. Car Loki travaillait sans doute dans celui le plus paisible du centre : il consistait simplement à héberger les patients en rééducation après une lourde opération, à raison d'une séance par semaine à une par jour, selon le besoin et la fatigabilité des patients. Madame Banner s'habituait à son genou artificiel avant qu'une place en unité Alzheimer ne se libère, Monsieur Barton venait de sa maison de retraite après une opération de la hanche, et monsieur Rogers récupérait tranquillement de son avc qui lui avait pris une bonne partie de sa mobilité. Bref, les mots d'ordre étaient repos et tranquillité, histoire que les patients soient au mieux de leur forme au passage des kinés. Ce qui convenait mal avec des malades tels que monsieur Stark, mais Loki avait toujours été beaucoup trop gentil.

Il transvasa avec précautions son patient à son lit, puis vérifia qu'il était bien installé, que son intraveineuse n'avait pas bougé, et que la température de la pièce était convenable. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la chambre, et ne souhaitant pas réenclencher une joute verbale, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand on l'arrêta :

-Vous pourriez me mettre dans un fauteuil ? Je vais aller visiter.

Loki se retourna en haussant un sourcil, puis expliqua :

-Ҫa impose de vous enlever votre cathéter, et donc la morphine.

-Je m'en fous gamin, si je souffre, c'est que je suis toujours en vie.

-Je veux bien accéder à votre demande monsieur Stark. Mais votre venue dans _mon_ service impose un respect mutuel. Vous pouvez m'appeler Loki, ou monsieur Odinson, mais en aucun cas nous sommes assez familiers pour que je vous autorise à m'appeler « gamin ».

-Et « p'tit jeune » ?

Loki passa le seuil de la porte mais on le rappela à coup de :

-Ok ok Loki, respect mutuel. Auriez-vous l'amabilité et la patience de m'enlever cette seringue et me mettre dans un fauteuil ?

L'infirmier leva les yeux au ciel.

Oh la longue journée qui s'annonçait.

Comme il, voir ci-dessus, était beaucoup trop gentil, il retira la seringue du bras de son patient, pansa la plaie qu'avait laissée la pose du cathéter, et déposa le cancéreux dans un fauteuil roulant manuel. Il en restait des électriques, mais ça lui ferait les pieds. Car Loki était trop gentil, mais il se soignait.

À son creux de onze heures, alors que les aides-soignants procédaient aux dernières toilettes, Loki buvait un café en compagnie de sa collègue Valérie. Il profitait de la pause et de sa compagnie pour lui raconter ses derniers malheurs. Comme à son habitude, l'infirmière commença par se moquer de lui avant de recouvrir son sérieux, et réfléchir à voix haute avec le regard dans le vide :

-Tu sais, moi c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai choisi ce métier. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais fan des Thorgal, de la mythologie nordique, tout ça. Comme mon nom était super proche, j'étais persuadée d'être une apprentie valkyrie, que plus grande je me battrais comme une fille peut le faire, sur un cheval ailé, et avec une épée plus grande que moi. À la Wonder Woman, quoi. Mais même si les héros de comics étaient cools, ce qui me plaisait encore plus chez les Valkyries, c'était qu'elles accompagnaient ceux qui sont tombés, et les aidaient à accepter leur destin pour monter au Valhalla. Sauver des vies mais aussi des âmes, tu vois le genre. Et tu pourrais me dire que j'ai un peu perdu l'ambition de viking épique depuis, mais infirmière, c'est un peu le même concept finalement, tu trouves pas. En plus pacifique.

La métaphore fit réfléchir Loki. C'était totalement ça. Cependant, il trouva une objection, et après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée de café, la proposa :

-Je suis infirmier moi aussi. Ce n'était pas que des femmes, les Valkyries ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être le seul mec de l'hôpital avec le directeur Fury et Coulson, Loki ? fit-elle avant d'éclater d'un de ses rires moqueurs dont elle avait le secret.

Puis elle sortit une flasque de sa blouse et s'envoya une grande lampée.

-Tu sais, fit Loki dans un signe du menton vers l'alcool, je pense à toi en voyant notre nouveau patient, ses 63 ans, sa peau jaune, ses douleurs innommables, son décès proche…

-Arrête la clope et j'arrête de boire, Hypocritman.

-Hypocritman ?

-Si tu ne peux pas être une Valkyrie, il te faut un nom de super-héros, pas vrai, fit-elle dans un sourire en coin railleur.

Un cri rauque résonna soudain dans le couloir. Valérie et Loki posèrent leurs tasses et sortirent en trombe de la salle de repos, car ils avaient reconnu la voix de Steve Rogers, l'un de leurs patients chouchous. Dans le couloir, Loki vit deux fauteuils tourner au coin du mur, mais n'y fit pas attention et se précipita plutôt dans la chambre de son plus vieux patient. Une douleur comme celle-ci était probablement un arrêt cardiaque, ils devaient faire vite, ils avaient trois minutes pour faire redémarrer son cœur avant les dommages cérébraux, et ce sans trop brusquer son corps fragile.

Il fut déstabilisé en entrant dans sa chambre, car monsieur Rogers n'était pas allongé sur son lit, avec les yeux fermés et l'expression douloureuse. Il était assis, et semblait aller bien. Il y avait une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient repliées sur ses gencives, ce qui lui donnait dix ans de plus. Passé le choc, Loki comprit tout de suite, et ce malgré les plaintes inarticulées, donc incompréhensibles, du vieux monsieur.

On lui avait volé son dentier.

L'infirmier respira profondément, et ressortit de la chambre à pas furieux, laissant à Val le soin d'apaiser la victime du méfait. Arrivé à l'accueil, il vit Darcy téléphone à la main lever la tête et lui lancer :

-J'allais t'appeler, je les ai vus aller vers la cantine.

Il remercia son amie d'un signe de tête et prit un autre couloir en marmonnant dans sa barbe. La cantine. Bien sûr. Parce que mettre un dentier dans la soupe, c'est tellement fin comme humour. Loki avait une sérieuse envie de démissionner.

Du bout du couloir, il vit deux fauteuils roulant sortir de la cuisine, se stopper à sa vue et partir à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Sans hésitation, il se mit à courir. Ses fichus patients eurent le temps de parvenir à la piscine thérapeutique, mais les roues glissèrent sur le carrelage humide. Si le fauteuil de Stark se renversa en arrière et le laissa gigotant sur le carrelage, celui de Barton dérapa sur le bord, et l'envoya dans la piscine.

Excédé et inquiet, Loki retira sa blouse et sauta dans l'eau récupérer le petit vieux. Lui avait pieds, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Barton, et de toute façon, beaucoup de gens de sa génération ne savaient pas nager. Crachotant et hypocrite, Barton s'accrocha à lui en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé, qu'il était son infirmier préféré. Marchant vers l'escalier de la piscine, Loki nota que Barton ne devait pas détester la nourriture autant qu'il le prétendait, car il avait pris du poids ces derniers temps. Et que ces petits vieux étaient pires que des enfants !

Il hésita à déposer le septuagénaire trempé sur le carrelage le temps d'aller chercher son fauteuil dans la piscine. Mais il eut peur que l'opéré de la hanche ne prenne froid dans la manœuvre. Il pesta, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas récupérer le téléphone de l'hôpital dans sa blouse avec son patient dans les bras, ni vérifier que Stark allait bien puis le laisser seul sans que ce soit une faute professionnelle.

Heureusement, un des kinés, Sam, avait vu les traces de roues sur le chemin près du pédiluve, et était allé voir ce qui se passait. Il fit un clin d'œil amical à Loki pour le saluer, puis se rendit compte de la situation (et à quel point son marcel mouillé mettait en valeur les pectoraux de l'infirmier, mais ne le répétez pas au délégué du personnel). Retenant son rire parce que par contre, les cheveux humides de Loki avaient commencé à boucler furieusement, le kiné redressa Stark pour qu'il cesse de se comporter comme une tortue sur le dos, et prit Barton dans ses bras le temps que l'infirmier ne retourne dans la piscine chercher le fauteuil. Sam en profita pour faire poser ses pieds par terre au petit vieux douloureux, tout en s'étonnant : « tiens, vous avez mal à votre hanche après vous être comporté comme un gamin de cinq ans. C'est bizarre. Vous pourriez recommencer vos bêtises ? J'ai pas bien vu. »

Sam prit la blouse sèche de Loki sur son épaule, et ensemble ils ramenèrent les sales gosses au service de rééducation. Le kiné fut rassuré de voir que ses yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser trop longtemps sur les épaules humides et le marcel noir collant à la peau de l'infirmier. Madame Banner qui passait par là faillit en perdre son dentier.

Loki n'était pas aveugle, et par ailleurs au courant qu'on le regardait souvent trop longtemps, même quand il ne participait pas au concours de t-shirt mouillé. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas fait la moitié du trajet que ses oreilles étaient aussi rouges qu'une perfusion d'O négatif.

(ne le dites à personne, mais Stark trouva ça trop mignon) (d'autant que Loki ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en allant plus vite, il offrait un excellent prétexte au kiné pour faire semblant de ne pas suivre le rythme, et être légèrement en arrière) (parce que si son pantalon d'infirmier collait autant que le marcel… ce premier avait l'avantage d'être blanc) (donc Stark se dit que décidément, quelle chouette chose que ce changement de service)

Arrivé dans le service, Loki confia Barton aux aides-soignantes pour que leur patient prenne une douche, et alla se changer. Quand elle croisa son collègue, Val ouvrit des yeux ronds, et lui chuchota qu'il ne devrait pas s'étonner s'il lui arrivait des bricoles dans les couloirs avec une tenue pareille. Loki répliqua que c'était de la culture du viol conne et méchante, et disparut les oreilles encore plus rouges. Sam s'éventa légèrement en confiant à l'infirmière le patient d'oncologie, et au sourire moqueur de Val, il prétexta qu'ils mettaient le chauffage beaucoup trop fort en rééducation.

Ce qui empira quand Loki torse nu passa la tête par le chambrant de la porte des vestiaires et demanda à Sam que s'il avait fini de papoter, il pouvait lui rendre sa blouse. Et merci pour son aide, à part ça. Le kiné s'approcha trop près que nécessaire pour la lui rendre, et se fit chasser du service d'une taloche sur le haut du crâne.

Quand Loki revint, complètement sec et son rougissement un peu calmé, il menaça de retirer son moyen de locomotion à Stark à la prochaine connerie. Comme Stark lui fit part d'à quel point il était déçu que l'infirmier se soit changé, ce dernier lui confisqua son fauteuil roulant, puis alla à la cuisine chercher les dents de monsieur Rogers, qui étaient bien dans la soupe. Le chef Volstagg lui rappela qu'il était interdit de jurer sur son lieu de travail, mais que par contre il ne cafterait pas si Loki menottait à leurs lits les gugusses qui avaient fait ça.

A son retour, Stark avait fait une tête de chiot maltraité à une aide soignante pour pouvoir aller faire un tour, et lui et Barton avaient de nouveau disparu.

Loki aurait dû savoir, Loki aurait dû anticiper, que les deux petits vieux s'entendraient comme larrons de foire. Il se morigéna tout l'après-midi, lorsque ceux-ci organisèrent une course de fauteuils roulants avec madame Banner, ou quand ils trafiquèrent le distributeur de l'accueil pour qu'il donne généreusement tous ses kinder bueno. Coulson débarqua à 15h, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il essaya en vain de remettre de l'ordre, mais quand on tenta de les maîtriser, les deux patients simulèrent d'horribles douleurs, et braillèrent à la maltraitance.

En bref, ce type mourant d'un cancer, ainsi que ce vieux débris de Barton, avec pourtant chacun un pied dans la tombe, les menèrent, eux, devant les grilles de l'enfer.

Quand on leur confisqua pour de bon leurs fauteuils, et qu'on fit circuler la consigne à tout le service de résister à leurs jérémiades, on tenta de rendre Stark au service oncologique (et de leur refiler Barton par la même occasion). Mais ces tricheurs d'onco avaient trafiqué le fichier des chambres et selon le logiciel, celles-ci étaient pleines à craquer, nope, aucun moyen d'y loger Stark. Coulson et Palmer se crêpèrent cordialement le chignon toute la fin d'après-midi, mais rien n'y fit.

C'était avec soulagement et culpabilité que Loki avait quitté le centre quelques heures plus tôt, mais cette agitation le fit passer la soirée à fixer son contrat de travail non signé, la tête remplie de doutes.

Était-ce vraiment la vie qu'il voulait ?

Continuer à materner des papis, épouser une collègue, acheter une maison pas trop loin du centre, adopter un chien, avoir deux enfants, obtenir une prime d'ancienneté, prendre sa retraite, développer un cancer, mourir dans ce même centre ?

Était-ce vraiment la vie qu'il voulait ?

En partant le lendemain matin, il laissa à nouveau les feuilles agrafées sur la table de la cuisine. Il conduisit d'un air absent, se gara, et mit quelques minutes à se décider à sortir de sa voiture. Dans le vestiaire il se changea mécaniquement, rangea son portable, et se désinfecta les mains. Dans la salle de repos, il fit du café, salua Sif, et poussa le chariot vers la 112. Ses idées noires le suivaient dans le couloir comme des méduses. Il lui semblait que, comme madame Banner, il avait tout oublié. Pourquoi il était infirmier, pourquoi il aimait ça, et pourquoi il devrait rendre ce fichu contrat avant vendredi.

Pouvait-il au moins se souvenir d'une phrase qui lui faisait apprécier son métier ?

-T'as quelque chose sous ta blouse, jeune homme ? l'accueillit sa patiente, un air lubrique dans ses yeux verts.

Il sourit, songea qu'heureusement qu'il y avait la petite Natasha lors des journées de doute, et répondit :

-Bonjour à vous aussi madame Banner. Bien dormi ?

-Oh non ! J'étais toute excitée du beau bazar d'hier, fit-elle en frétillant légèrement. J'ai hâte de le raconter à mon mari. Il s'appelle Bruce, il va venir vers onze heures.

Loki haussa un sourcil ravi, et les méduses allèrent nager ailleurs. Tiens donc. Aujourd'hui était apparemment une très bonne journée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé déjà hier ? fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, souhaitant voir jusqu'à point elle se rappelait.

-Allons bon mon p'tit Loki, c'est moi qui suis censée avoir une passoire à la place de la mémoire. Tu sais bien, il y a un nouveau patient, Clint et lui ont fait les quatre cents coups. J'ai hâte de le dire à mon mari. Il s'appelle Bruce, il va venir vers onze heures.

Agréablement surpris, Loki lui donna ses médicaments, et fier d'elle sans pouvoir lui dire, lui brancha Skyfall. C'était son film préféré, on le lui passait lors des coups durs. Il se murmurait dans le service qu'elle était espionne du KGB dans sa jeunesse, et qu'elle avait tout quitté quand elle avait rencontré son mari. D'où sa quasi addiction pour les films d'espionnage, et dans ses meilleurs jours, elle pouvait critiquer allègrement les incohérences des coups de feu ou des explosions. Mais si quelqu'un le lui faisait remarquer et cherchait à en savoir plus, elle se fermait comme une huître. Elle faisait partie des patients préférés de Loki, pleine de fraîcheur et de mystère. Il aurait sûrement beaucoup de peine à son départ pour une unité spécialisée, mais pour l'instant, les listes d'attente de celles de la région étaient de minimum trois mois. Elle n'avait clairement pas sa place ici, mais Loki se disait qu'il avait de la chance, et quand il avait le temps, s'efforçait de stimuler la mémoire de sa patiente.

Tiens donc, l'amour du métier était revenu aussi qu'il était parti. Son yo-yo émotionnel était sûrement dû au stress de la fin de son contrat. C'était sûrement ça, se dit Loki en quittant la chambre.

Ce jour-là, comme Sif ne lui avait rien dit sur Rogers, Loki suivit l'ordre de succession des chambres et tapota la porte de celle du vieux soldat. Puis, ne recevant aucune réponse et savant que celui-ci était un peu sourd, frappa franchement à la porte, quitte à déranger les autres. On lui dit d'entrer, il poussa la porte, et Loki sourit en voyant le visage tout ridé tourné vers lui.

-Ah la la, quelle journée hier ! l'accueillit le vieil homme.

-À qui le dites-vous. Ҫa va votre dentier ?

-Il s'est promené, ça lui a fait du bien. Ҫa m'a donné envie de faire pareil, affirma-t-il en tentant un geste pour se redresser.

-Vous voulez que je vous mette dans votre fauteuil ? balbutia Loki.

-Oh bah oui vindieu ! On va profiter du soleil avant l'hiver.

Bon, bien, se dit Loki complètement surpris en donnant ses médicaments au vieil homme.

-Je repasse vous voir après le petit-déjeuner et la toilette, puis on va se promener, comme votre dentier hier. Entendu ?

-Entendu, fit son patient dans un sourire.

Ҫa alors, se dit Loki en sortant de la chambre. Quand bien même il récupérait doucement de son avc, Rogers n'avait pas voulu spontanément se mettre dans un fauteuil depuis les premiers froids, survenus début novembre.

Et pour couronner le tout, Barton était de bonne humeur. Loki prétexta qu'il avait oublié un médicament sur le chariot pour lui tourner le dos et pouvoir se pincer discrètement. Heureusement, à peine trente secondes plus tard, le vieil homme se plaignit :

-J'ai de ces courbatures ! Et ma hanche me fait un mal de chien ! Mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rigolé comme ça.

L'infirmier ne laissa pas attendrir, et menaça d'un ton sérieux :

-Vous me refaites le même cirque aujourd'hui, et je vous mets sous sédatifs.

Parce qu'une journée comme celle de la veille, une par mois lui allait amplement. Et peu importe l'effet qu'elle avait sur les autres patients. Ҫa allait cinq minutes, d'avoir vingt-trois ans et de se faire mener à la baguette par des retraités en fauteuil roulant.

Il fit rouler son chariot jusqu'au bout du couloir, inspira profondément, et fronça d'office les sourcils pour se donner un air sévère. Puis il frappa à la porte, attendit qu'on l'autorise, et entra.

Ses sourcils retombèrent quand il ne vit pas le sourire en coin légèrement démoniaque auquel on l'avait habitué. Non, Tony Stark regardait par la fenêtre, avec une douleur infinie dans ses yeux, et son crâne chauve beaucoup trop pâle. Loki soupira intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas travailler en oncologie. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et soudainement, les méduses étaient là à nouveau. Pour les chasser, il se racla la gorge, et dit bonjour, comment vous allez-vous aujourd'hui, la docteure Palmer m'a transmis votre nouveau traitement, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Son patient ne dit rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque Loki le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec l'exigence qu'on transforme son soliloque en dialogue, qu'un coin de sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire faible et amusé.

-Je suis beaucoup plus jeune que vos autres patients, non ? s'enquit-il au lieu de répondre à la première question.

Loki ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se rappelait la détresse de sa mère quand elle avait senti venir la fin. Même si la bouffe de son hôpital à elle était dégueulasse. Il se força à se recentrer, et vit que comme stipulé sur la fiche de suivi, le cathéter au poignet avait été remis la veille au soir, après le repas. On lui diffusait toujours sa chimio par intraveineuse, elle l'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Et Volstagg qui avait jeté sa si bonne soupe hier soir, car aromatisée au dentier de Rogers, quelle pitié. Les méduses agitaient leurs tentacules en épousant le flux et reflux des vagues.

-Je ne sais pas, fit l'infirmier tout en examinant la poche, quel âge avez-vous ?

-T'as mon dossier médical, p'tit malin. T'as mon heure de naissance, mon nombre total de fractures, sans parler de mon foie en 3D, mais tu me demandes mon âge ?

-Qui dit que je ne vérifie pas l'état de votre cerveau ? fit Loki tout en retirant la poche vide pour en mettre une nouvelle.

Son patient mima qu'on lui figeait un couteau en plein cœur et l'infirmier eut un sourire amusé.

-C'était pour mon bazar d'hier, c'est ça ? s'enquit monsieur Stark.

-Yep, confirma Loki en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle d'air avant de retirer la protection du cathéter.

-Et vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille de si tôt ?

-Nope.

-C'est chouette, vous êtes pas désagréable à regarder.

-On a dit quoi à propos du harcèlement ? Prenez ça.

Stark regarda les antidouleurs avec un regard las. Mais il prit tout de même le verre d'eau et avala les comprimés. Loki vit le regard du patient glisser sur son badge pendant la prise des médicaments, et quand on lui tendit le verre vide, il s'attendait un peu à la question qui vint :

-C'est un dieu de la mythologie nordique, Loki, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait. Le dieu de la ruse, qui séduit ses patients pour ne pas qu'ils lui cassent les pieds.

-Il y a un paradis, dans la mythologie nordique ?

Il fut par contre légèrement décontenancé par celle-ci. A vrai dire, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, toute sa science de la chose lui venait des babillages de Val en salle de repos.

-Il y a le Valhalla. Qui accueille les guerriers morts au combat.

Son patient eut un sourire, peut-être un peu amer, avant de lancer :

-Alors on y va tous, non ?

-Je crois aussi, fit doucement Loki.

Quand il sortit de la chambre, il détourna les yeux de la tête chauve de son patient, sa peau presque aussi transparente que les méduses suivant un infirmier dans un couloir.

Heureusement, vers midi quinze, alors qu'il était appelé par une patiente, il croisa Stark et Barton dans leurs fauteuils en train de discuter dans le couloir. Car oui, personne dans le service, pas même lui, ne s'était résolu à clouer à leur lit le petit vieux déprimé et leur nouveau patient en phase terminale. Tant pis, ils mourraient plus vite, à se fatiguer comme ça, pas vrai. C'était de la pure cruauté finalement, non monsieur Coulson elles n'avaient pas un cœur en guimauve, dirait le service lorsque Phil arriverait à 15h. Et pendant la discussion, Loki, découragé, renoncerait à dire que même s'il était le seul mec dans un service de six femmes, il fallait dire « ils ». Lui était pour l'écriture inclusive, le genre du sujet serait alors une question de construction de la phrase. Alors il n'aurait pas l'impression qu'on oubliait systématiquement qu'il n'avait pas de vagin, lui.

Bref, ces deux sales bêtes attendrissantes ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, et étaient encore en train de comploter.

-Clint, viens faire une course de fauteuil roulant avec moi, chuchotait Stark.

-Viens plutôt voir la nouvelle stagiaire, elle est dans la chambre de mon voisin, répliqua l'autre.

-Y'a gâteau au chocolat ce midi ! affirma soudain madame Banner en sortant en trombe de sa chambre.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, et entra dans la chambre de son autre patiente en refermant la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, les trois personnes âgées se mirent à prendre de la vitesse vers le self, et doublèrent beaucoup trop vite Val et Steve qui s'y rendaient tranquillement. Le vétéran, auparavant tout sourire et appréciant sa petite promenade, faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant débouler de derrière lui trois diables ricanant et caquetant « gâteau au chocolat ».

-Moins vite les enfants ! pesta Val.

Elle mit une demi-heure à rassurer le vieux soldat terrifié. Steve Rogers avait cru voir les avions de chasse Messerschmitt raser les plages de Normandie pour les mitrailler, et ce pas plus tard qu'hier. Quand la tension du vieil homme commença à baisser, elle grommela que c'était pas un métier, et qu'elle aurait dû suivre sa deuxième vocation d'actrice de cinéma, bordel à couille. D'autant qu'elle n'avait plus de whisky dans sa flasque.

'Plus de justice dans ce monde, songea-t-elle. Avec tous ces vieillards démoniaques qui lui pourrissaient la vie, et allaient pourtant bientôt tous siroter de l'hydromel au banquet d'Odin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vous aurez la suite et fin avant vendredi. Poutous partout.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire beaucoup plus longue que prévu, mais je suis aussi bien contente d'en être débarrassée. C'est collant comme créatures, les méduses.

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

Playlist :

Tracy Chapman – Baby Can I Hold You

Stromae – Cancer

Tamara – Knockin' on Heaven's Door

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"_ _One day baby we'll be old, oh baby we'll be old_

 _Think of all the stories that we could have told"_

 _Asaf Avidan – Reckoning song_

-o-o-o-o-

 _Mercredi, 12h38_

Comme il l'avait fait lundi, Tony mangea son gâteau au chocolat comme s'il était le dernier. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de sa mère, mais ça restait l'une des choses qu'il allait être difficile de quitter.

L'alcool, il avait appris à faire sans, et depuis longtemps déjà. Son foie avait été particulièrement ingrat envers Tony sur ce coup-là. Quatre douloureux mois de cure de désintoxication, et l'organe s'était tout de même gangréné de l'intérieur. Pris de douloureux mauvais de ventre, il avait consulté appris la «mauvaise nouvelle » quelques jours avant de partir en retraite. Il n'avait rien osé dire à ses collègues, et lors du pot de départ, entouré du personnel de toute l'entreprise, il avait eu le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi seul.

Tony n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance. On pourrait même qualifier son karma de franchement acariâtre, à croire qu'il avait été trafiquant d'armes dans une autre vie. Un physique généreux, certes, une bonne connaissance pratique du karma sutra, certes, une carrière brillante, certes. Mais à la lumière de sa vie et de son cancer, il fallait bien admettre qu'après tout ça, il allait mourir seul dans un hôpital.

Le plus dur n'était pas d'être célibataire. Le plus dur, c'était le sentiment de n'avoir rien construit, de ne rien laisser derrière lui, et pas même un enfant à qui il manquerait. Auparavant il trouvait ce souhait ridicule, et égoïste même pour lui. Mais seul le soir dans sa chambre d'hôpital, dès que la dernière infirmière fermait la porte, alors que les murs blancs et sombres se rapprochaient, il n'avait personne pour lui tenir la main.

Tony posa sa petite cuillère, et rajusta son bonnet. Soit le chauffage avait baissé, soit il avait de plus en plus froid. Sûrement « la vieille amie » de tout le monde ici qui s'installait lentement dans ses os.

Il aurait aimé être plus serein à l'approche de la fin. Mais rien à faire, lorsqu'il était seul, le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait contre les parois de son crâne rendu chauve par la chimio.

Aussi, après le repas, Tony profita qu'aucun infirmier ne le regardait pour sortir discrètement de sa chambre et s'infiltrer dans celle de Barton. Il roula jusqu'au lit, et secoua la main du vieil homme.

"Eh, Clint. Cliiint, insista-t-il.

Le vieil homme se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste express, et cligna des yeux.

-On se fait la malle ? proposa Tony. On va en discothèque.

-T'es peut-être le plus jeune ici mon gars, marmonna le petit vieux d'une voix pâteuse, mais moi, je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries. Ma hanche me fait mal.

Tony avait son bonnet bien mis sur ses oreilles, son pull, et il avait de plus en plus froid. Il voulait se tirer d'ici, s'enfuir, mais s'il s'en allait seul, il avait peur que la vieille amie ne l'embrasse et ne l'emporte avec lui.

-Tu as un fauteuil roulant bon sang, s'énerva-t-il sous la bouffée d'angoisse, il te sert à quoi ? De toupie ? De rocking chair ?"

Clint le regarda dans les yeux, eut un sourire de défi, et fit tourner ses roues.

Ils guettèrent le retour de la DRH de sa pause du midi avant de s'engager à l'accueil. Comme prévu, quand madame Hill, une femme grande et mince portant en tailleur chic, passa devant l'accueil, Darcy n'eut plus les capacités neuronales disponibles pour remarquer les deux petits vieux qui traversaient discrètement le hall. Ils passèrent les portes automatiques sans encombre, et s'éloignèrent rapidement des fenêtres du service de rééducation.

Hors de la vue de quiconque, ils se firent un high-five et traversèrent le parc à grands coups de poignets sur leurs roues, sans s'attarder sur les feuilles rouges et jaunes qui tombaient lentement. Riant sans raison, ils arrivèrent à la limite du centre, et traversèrent prudemment la route. Là, ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et attendirent le car communal qui les emmènerait vers la ville.

Comme Tony l'avait senti, le froid rampait beaucoup moins dans ses os depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, et son souffle blanc s'échappait de ses lèvres comme une victoire. Comme le car se faisait attendre, lui et Clint se racontèrent leurs vies, les enfants de ce dernier qui étaient loin, Tony qui avait eu beaucoup de rêves. Et le bus arriva.

En les voyant, le chauffeur, qui, depuis le temps, avait l'habitude, appela l'accueil du centre. Après avoir convoyé nombre de petits vieux voulant aller à la fête foraine sans aucune infirmière ni accompagnateur (qui en plus ne payaient pas le transport), il préférait désormais vérifier.

Quand il eut Darcy en ligne, il lui demanda si c'était normal que deux pensionnaires, dont un très maigre et frissonnant, veuillent prendre son bus tout seuls comme des grands. L'hôtesse lui dit que non, alors le chauffeur raccrocha et s'excusa auprès des deux messieurs. Sous leurs insultes colorées et campagnardes, il ne fit pas descendre la passerelle d'accès, et referma ses portes pour partir.

Tant pis, ils iraient en fauteuil !

Deux minutes plus tard, Darcy et Loki déboulèrent en catastrophe à l'arrêt de bus, et regardèrent de tous les cotés. Cent mètres plus loin, deux débris complètement malades roulaient gaiement. Ils les rattrapèrent, et engueulèrent copieusement leurs patients. Ceux-ci les imitèrent, et pestèrent sur le monde entier, les chauffeurs de bus, les infirmiers tortionnaires et rabat-joies, tout en revendiquant leur droit d'aller en discothèque à 63 et 76 ans.

Tandis qu'ils poussaient vers le centre les fauteuils des deux délinquants gérontiles, Darcy lui dit que madame Hill voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'il rendait son contrat de travail. Loki promit qu'il le ferait le lendemain.

Les fauteuils une nouvelle fois confisqués et les télés allumées, Loki raconta l'anecdote de la fugue à Val, qui ne parvint pas à calmer son rire. L'infirmier décida d'appeler son frère une fois chez lui, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles et d'en profiter pour faire le récit de la tentative de fugue. Thor avait toujours adoré les histoires du centre, et Loki, tant qu'il ne citait pas le nom de ses patients et que ça n'avait rien d'humiliant pour eux, ne voyait pas de mal à le faire.

En effet, Loki crut que son frère allait s'étouffer de rire.

 _"Loki, ils sont incroyables tes petits vieux,_ répéta Thor de sa voix chaude et encore tressautante de rire. _Tu devrais vraiment écrire un livre, ça ferait un carton._

-Il y en a plein des bouquins comme ça Thor. Ҫa n'intéresse personne

 _-Je t'assure que si ! Tu te souviens que j'en avais parlé avec un ami éditeur non ? Eh bien je l'ai croisé en début de semaine : il m'a demandé où tu en étais, et répété qu'il avait hâte de le lire._

-Mais il n'a même pas une ligne d'écrite, ce bouquin, Thor ! protesta son frère avec une main incrédule sur le front.

 _-Bonne raison pour que tu t'y mettes. Qui sait, ça pourrait aider ta reconversion ?_

-Ma reconversion ? répéta Loki.

 _-Mais oui, la dernière fois tu m'avais dit que tu attendais la fin de ton contrat pour reprendre tes études de médecine. Ce n'est pas en décembre que tu finis, quelque chose comme ça ?_

-Je t'avais dit ça moi ? douta Loki.

 _-Mais oui._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été renouvelé. Tout va bien maintenant.

 _-Ah ? Ҫa te plaît vraiment finalement ?_

Loki resta un instant les lèvres entrouvertes, le portable silencieux à son oreille. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son contrat de travail, et il réalisa une nouvelle fois qu'avec le climat économique d'en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser une telle offre. C'était trop orgueilleux, et trop dangereux pour ses ressources financières, où allait-il trouver l'argent de se mettre à faire autre chose.

-Oui, ça me plaît vraiment, affirma-t-il d'un ton joyeux à son frère en ramenant près de lui son contrat de travail. Ҫa devrait aboutir sur un CDI.

 _-Bon, c'est super ça. En tout cas si tu changes d'avis, je peux t'épauler sans problème."_

L'infirmier refusa une nouvelle fois, ils changèrent de sujet, et raccrochèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard après un dernier rire. Le téléphone à la main, Loki resta à sourire, posa ses yeux sur le contrat de travail resté près de sa main, et prit sa décision. Il attrapa un crayon, et parapha toutes les pages avant d'apposer sa signature sur la dernière.

Quand il arriva le jeudi matin à six heures trente, Sif lui annonça que les reins de Stark avaient lâché la veille, peu après son départ. Ils l'avaient mis sous dialyse vers dix-neuf heures. Cela signifiait que ses jours ne se comptaient plus en semaines, mais en jours ou en heures.

Cela affecta Loki beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le bruit aqueux des tentacules de méduses se mouvant lentement contre lui l'assourdissait. Tony Stark avait fugué la veille pour aller en putain de discothèque, bon sang ! Il avait trop de force, de rage de vivre dans la poitrine pour s'éteindre dans un futur aussi proche : c'était une idée à la limite du soutenable.

Quand il entra dans la chambre avec son chariot, il dut pourtant se faire à l'idée. Le patient n'ouvrit même pas les yeux à son arrivée. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes qu'il entrouvrit les paupières, épuisé qu'il était par la dialyse. Il était aussi plus pâle que la veille, et son crâne chauve en était presque transparent.

Loki dit bonjour, fit ses soins silencieusement, vérifia la dialyse ainsi que sa morphine. Puis il ne tint plus, et le sermonna :

"Vos bêtises vous ont épuisé ! Vous êtes censé économiser vos forces !

-Je suis trop vieux pour être sage, répliqua le malade avec hargne, comme réveillé en sursaut de son apathie. Tu devrais comprendre pourtant ! l'agressa-t-il. Combien de pauvres vieux t'as essayé de réveiller pour leur donner leur médicament, mais ils étaient déjà partis, hein ? Je veux te pourrir la vie, avant que tu fasses rouler mon cadavre sur un brancard, compris sale gosse ? Comme ça, j'te manquerai pas quand j'serai mort."

Loki le fusilla du regard, termina ce qu'il avait à faire, et se retint de claquer la porte en sortant de la chambre.

Il sentit qu'il avait perdu toute sa patience, et qu'il n'allait pas être agréable avec les autres patients. Aussi, il termina sa tournée avec tout le self control et les sourires singés qu'il avait en réserve, puis alla chercher Darcy pour une pause café/clope avec lui.

L'hôtesse d'accueil arrivait toujours dix minutes avant son horaire de huit heures, pour boire un café et prendre le pouls du centre. Quand elle vit que son ami l'attendait près du distributeur avec le visage tendu et fermé, elle glissa une pièce dans la fente et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

L'infirmier dit que c'était le stress du changement de contrat, et finit par se détendre quand ils sortirent sur le balcon et que le froid engourdit lentement ses doigts. Alors il se contenta de laisser la fumée noircir le chapeau blanc des méduses et la nicotine les engourdir.

Darcy avait appuyé ses coudes sur la rambarde, et réchauffait ses mains à l'aide de son gobelet. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient simplement le gel sur les feuilles d'automne, et les quatre fumées, les deux souffles, le café chaud et la clope de Loki, s'effilocher dans la brume.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce centre Loki ? lança soudain Darcy.

-Non, marmonna l'infirmier, ses idées noires flottant toujours au dessus de sa tête.

-T'as beaucoup moins de chance qu'un patient t'éjacule sur les mains quand tu fais la toilette.

Loki retira promptement sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres et se mit à tousser comme un tuberculeux.

-C'est… les aides-soignants… qui..., toussa-t-il pour s'enlever l'image de la tête.

-Jette cette chose bon sang, lança sa collègue. T'as un patient en phase terminale, mais à part ça t'as toujours pas pigé la leçon.

-Je tousse pas à cause d'elle, mais des choses dégueulasses que tu balances à longueur de journée, grommela Loki en écrasant tout de même sa clope pour retourner à l'intérieur.

-C'est parce qu'il va mourir que t'es aussi grognon ?

-Je suis aussi grognon parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir passer ma vie à voir mourir d'autres comme lui."

Darcy le laissa partir, sachant que maintenant qu'il avait lâché le morceau, et que le pus était sorti, la plaie allait être enfin saine. Elle aurait prescrit des antibio pour éviter le retour de l'infection, et de la vaseline pour les cicatrices.

S'ils s'étaient aussi bien entendu et aussi vite, c'était sans doute parce que Darcy avait également raté médecine.

Dans l'après-midi, le docteur Palmer appela pour lui dire qu'une infirmière d'onco allait lui apporter la nouvelle perfusion de chimio de monsieur Stark, et Loki fut bien obligé de retourner voir le patient avec qui il venait de se brouiller. L'infirmier aurait été satisfait de laisser les choses s'apaiser (et de ne pas s'attacher plus), mais c'était sa saloperie de métier que d'être impuissant face à l'angoisse de la mort, et des conneries que les gens faisaient à cause d'elle.

Il frappa à la porte, on lui dit d'entrer, il entrouvrit le battant.

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, lui dit son patient en tentant de se redresser.

Loki laissa le chariot contenant la perfusion près de la porte, la referma, et alla remettre correctement l'homme dans son lit. Il le prit sous les bras, le releva, remit bien les oreillers. La chaleur de son corps contre son torse était douloureusement trompeuse, ça crevait les yeux qu'il était de plus en plus faible. L'infirmier retourna à son chariot, fit les changements nécessaires, et vérifia que tout était bien fait et les dosages corrects. Au moment de repartir, il se sentit tout à coup seul, triste et fatigué. Il fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, afin de regarder son patient dans les yeux.

Avec la chimio et la dialyse, les nausées et les vomissements s'étaient aggravés, et les infirmières de nuit avaient préféré, avec l'aval de sa médecin, lui mettre une sonde d'alimentation. Avec son tuyau scotché au nez, sa tête lisse et son air borné, Loki avait la double envie de lui tenir la main et de s'enfuir en courant.

Voyant que son patient n'avait pas l'intention de dire autre chose et fuyait son regard, puisqu'il était là, Loki se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'ouvrir un peu les vannes.

-Vous savez, commença-t-il en se mettant à regarder la dialyse. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, tout est foutu en l'air entre moi et mon boulot.

-… Désolé ? fit Tony après un temps de latence. Mais je crois que je n'ai que… mettons, 12% de responsabilité.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Certes, son patient parlait très lentement, et s'interrompait à chaque instant pour respirer malgré la sonde, mais il avait toujours toute sa tête et toute son hypocrisie.

Ah ça, ce n'était pas un cancer de la mauvaise foi qu'il avait, tout fonctionnait bien de ce coté là.

-Je veux dire que, continua le malade, ça crève les yeux, que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce boulot. Quand vous me regardez, vous ne voulez pas m'aider, vous voulez tuer ma tumeur. J'ai parié avec Barton que vous aviez fait médecine.

L'infirmier était sans voix, et n'arriva pas à nier.

-Clint me doit vingt dollars, constata son patient. C'est pas facile, pas vrai, reprit-il, on a toute cette vie devant soi, et trop de rêves à mettre dedans. Tout va pas comme on veut, et on finit par ne plus rien tenter du tout pour ne pas échouer. Mais il faut que tu t'accroches, le p'tit jeune. La stratégie du bouledogue. Tu mords et tu lâches pas.

Tony Stark regarda le petit Loki Odinson dans les yeux. Ҫa le révoltait de voir un jeune brillant et beau à tomber se débattre contre les maladies de quelques croutons ingrats. À commencer par lui bien sûr, même s'il était suffisamment égoïste pour se réjouir, sans état d'âme, d'avoir un type comme ça pour égayer ses derniers vieux jours. Mais quel gâchis !

-Laisse-moi là, ordonna-t-il soudain à celui qui pourrait être son fils, Barton, Banner, Rogers, laisse-les tous là, retente médecine et trouve le remède contre le cancer. T'as compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Est-ce que t'as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?"

Loki se sentit craquer, alors il se redressa, prit son chariot et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

En finissant son service, bien qu'il ait son contrat signé avec lui, il fit comme il avait fait toute la semaine. À savoir sortir par la porte de derrière pour ne pas risquer de croiser madame Hill.

Au cours de la nuit, il fit un affreux cauchemar. Un être noir et flou s'était infiltré dans son service pour poser ses tentacules gluants sur les petits vieux de Loki. Il avait tantôt le visage de sa mère, tantôt celui d'un détraqueur, et tantôt celui de madame Hill. La créature enlevait tous ses patients conte leur gré quand Loki avait le dos tourné. Le dernier à être kidnappé fut Stark. Il embrassa Loki, puis le gifla violemment quand l'infirmier tenta en vain d'acheter la créature avec son contrat de travail. La créature tentait de lui dévorer les poumons sous une sirène hurlante quand Loki s'était réveillé, en pleurs et trempé de sueur.

Il éteignit son réveil, et retomba à plat dos pour essayer de se calmer et de comprendre.

Haletant dans son lit, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de considérer qu'il y avait, sous ses méduses et ses angoisses nocturnes, sans doute davantage qu'un stress de « changement de contrat ». Parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, oh que non. Il était peut-être le roi des autruches et le dernier pour les introspections, mais il savait reconnaitre une sonnette d'alarme et des actes manqués quand son cerveau tirait toutes les manettes en même temps.

Ce matin-là, il arriva en retard pour la première fois depuis sa signature de contrat. Sif, des cernes quasi violettes sous ses yeux, l'avait tout de même attendu. Rogers avait bien dormi. Banner avait quasiment récupéré l'usage de son genou, avait dit Sam. La hanche de Barton allait mieux, avec tout son exercice de la semaine, par contre Sif l'avait trouvé déprimé la veille au soir. L'état de Stark s'était encore dégradé, il faisait beaucoup d'ascite, et on avait dû lui retirer la sonde. La docteure Palmer était passée, avait proposé de nouveaux traitements, qu'il avait refusés. Quand elle l'eut briffé sur la soirée et la nuit de leurs vingt patients, Loki hocha la tête, s'excusa platement d'être en retard, et la laissa partir se coucher.

Il fit sa tournée, et pour une raison inconnue, prit peut-être plus de temps que d'habitude avec chacun. Sans doute les restes de son cauchemar, où il avait cru tous les perdre. Rogers lui raconta un de ses souvenirs d'enfance, où Bucky, son ami d'enfance, et lui, avait été voler des bonbons, un soir avant Noël. Madame Banner essaya de nier que son genou était pratiquement guéri, parce qu'elle se sentait bien ici crénom de d'la. Barton, comme Sif l'avait remarqué, était plus silencieux, alors Loki lui proposa de rogner sur sa pause du midi pour aller faire un baby-foot avec lui. C'était très bon pour sa hanche, car il pouvait rester debout avec une aide aux poignets tout en faisant des exercices de rotation. Le petit vieux accepta avec un clin d'œil, même si ça lui rappelait sa fille.

Loki frappa à la porte de Stark. On ne lui répondit pas. Inquiet, il réessaya, puis ouvrit doucement pour vérifier qu'il ne dérangeait pas son patient. Il était étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Paniqué, l'infirmier se précipita vers le lit, contourna l'appareil à dialyse, et prit le poignet de monsieur Stark.

Il battait tranquillement, envers soixante battements par minute. Son souffle était calme. Tous les signes vitaux étaient bons, alors il était sans doute en sommeil profond. Mais Loki n'était pas tranquille. Il n'était pas censé tomber dans le coma si vite, pas sans encéphalopathie hépathique, mais il garda sa main sur la sienne, et, le secouant légèrement, souffla :

« Monsieur Stark. Réveillez-vous. Vous m'entendez ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, alors il se redressa et insista :

-Tony, vous m'entendez ? Serrez ma main si vous…

On ouvrit les yeux, iris noisette à l'entourage jaune. Loki soupira de soulagement.

-Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Bouh… marmonna-t-on.

-Mes excuses de vous avoir réveillé.

-J'aurais préféré que tu m'embrasses. Mais bon. Je sais que j'ai pas une haleine formidable.

Loki retroussa son nez de réprobation et d'amusement. C'était lui ou il était pire que madame Banner sur le harcèlement ?

-Le point positif, c'est que vous êtes encore capable de draguer.

-C'est pour ça, que, j'ai refusé, d'autres traitements, souffla Stark difficilement. Je ne veux pas perdre, ma tête, et la parole.

-C'est courageux. Le Valhalla vous attend.

-Vous pourriez pas me tutoyer ?

Ils se sourirent. Loki se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, et se releva dans une toux subite. Il se tourna vers son chariot et l'écran posé dessus, pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'il devait faire, avant de lancer :

-Donc, pendant que vous dormiez, je disais que j'étais le plombier, et que je venais m'occuper de l'inondation dans votre cave.

Tony fit la grimace et rétorqua :

-Tourne ça comme tu veux sale gosse, ça fait un mal de chien votre truc de ponction d'eau.

Sauf que Loki fit claquer son gant sur sa main, et haussa un sourcil suggestif.

-Si tu le formules comme ça, fit le patient dans un petit rire résigné. »

En sortant de la chambre, Loki avait décidé de se donner du temps, et de ne rendre le contrat qu'à la fin de la journée. Pour le donner ou pour le déchirer, il lui fallait un courage qu'il n'avait pas pour le moment, donc il décida de laisser couler les heures en attendant qu'il revienne, et d'avoir pris une décision claire.

La journée passa trop vite, bien sûr. Clint était allé discuter avec Tony, mais ce dernier s'était fatigué très vite, puis Loki l'avait vu chez madame Banner, jusqu'à ce que son mari arrive à ce moment, l'infirmier l'avait vu partir à l'accueil, sans doute soutirer à Darcy des détails de sa relation avec la DRH. À midi, il dégomma son infirmier au baby-foot, et Loki put constater que sa hanche allait beaucoup mieux.

L'après-midi, avec Stark à dormir, donc ni à faire les quatre cent coups ni à foutre le bordel dans sa vie et ses certitudes, son service trancha radicalement avec le reste de la semaine. C'était presque trop calme, c'était presque comme si « le nouveau patient » était déjà parti vers d'autres cieux. Quand les méduses firent mine de se mettre à nager à nouveau dans ses eaux, Loki repensait à la conversation du matin, et un sourire mutin revenait docilement à ses lèvres.

Quand il fut temps pour lui de passer la main à Coulson, l'infirmier jeta un œil dans la chambre de Tony. Les yeux fermés, il somnolait toujours. Ne voulant pas le déranger comme il l'avait fait le matin, Loki referma doucement la porte, renonçant aux adieux. Car sans reins et sans nouveau traitement, l'infirmier doutait qu'on lui lance toujours des phrases tranchantes ou déplacées le lundi matin.

Comme redoutant le moment où il devrait quitter le service de rééduc pour aller donner son contrat signé, Loki avait lentement retiré sa blouse, s'était lavé trois fois les mains, avait vérifié sur son téléphone ses messages et la météo du lendemain. Il ne s'était plus rien trouvé à faire, et s'apprêtait à partit quand derrière la porte fermée du vestiaire, on appela :

« Loki, tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, entre.

Val tourna la poignée et passa la tête par l'ouverture, une ride concernée barrant son front.

-Je crois que c'est pour bientôt. Va donc le voir. Je contacte Darcy pour qu'elle dise à madame Hill de t'attendre.

-… Merci, souffla-t-il. »

Il ne remit pas sa blouse. Il sortit dans le couloir, marchant sans doute plus vite que la normale. Clint ne dit rien quand il le vit passer devant lui, « en civil », et courir vers la chambre de Stark. Il eut un petit soupir résigné.

Devant la porte fermée, Loki respira par le nez, et frappa doucement. On lui dit d'entrer. L'homme avait l'air ridiculement petit dans ce lit trop grand, entouré de toutes ces machines et tous ces fils.

Tony Stark ne parvint pas à se redresser pour mieux le voir, mais eut la force de sourire à son approche.

« Tu avais fini ton service, non ? s'enquit-il d'un ton amusé.

-C'est vendredi. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'offrir un verre.

-Avec plaisir ! J'ai un bon stock de gel anti-bactérien, ça devrait faire l'a…

Le malade dut avoir un pic de douleur, car il se stoppa dans sa phrase et se tendit doucement. Loki s'approcha un peu plus du lit et augmenta la commande de morphine. Une main se leva avec effort pour taper son bras, et en baissant les yeux, Loki vit que le masque de l'humour était tombé.

-S'il te plaît Loki, souffla le patient. Mets-la à fond. J'ai mal comme un chien, et je suis fatigué. Je n'ai plus que toi. Tu veux que, je te signe, un papelard ?

-Vos reins ont lâché il y a quarante-huit heures déjà. C'est bientôt fini, promit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour prendre sa main. Lâchez tout, et ça se fera tout seul, comme s'endormir.

-Tu, te rappelles, ce que je…

-… Je me rappelle, promit l'infirmier comme la fin ne venait pas.

-Bon, c'est bien. C'est bien.

-Je reste là, souffla Loki. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à se tenir la main. Stark refusait de fermer les yeux. Il regarda le plafond, quelques secondes. Par la fenêtre, longtemps. Il évitait consciencieusement le regard vert de l'infirmier. Loki ne s'en formulait pas. Son pouce caressait doucement le dos de la main du vieux patient. Il comptait les rides sur le visage, les lignes du front, les pattes d'oies du coin des yeux. Il réfléchissait à la vie, et à ce qu'il devait faire. Rester ici jusqu'à ce que retraite s'ensuive, et s'éteindre d'un cancer des poumons dans une pièce aux murs trop blancs ? Ou plonger dans l'inconnu, et advienne que pourra.

Il était là, dans une chambre d'hôpital, à partager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la terreur d'un homme devant des portes fermées.

Loki ne sut jamais tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans la tête du vieil homme. Quels souvenirs avaient défilé devant ses yeux, quels rires avaient résonné dans ses tympans, quelles textures il avait senti sous ses doigts. Mais le fait était qu'au bout d'un moment, quelque chose d'imperceptible dans son expression se détendit, et il tourna la tête pour le regarder. Loki lui sourit doucement. Alors le vieil homme lui rendit timidement son sourire, et eut le courage de fermer lentement les yeux.

Loki se pencha avec précautions, et embrassa tout doucement le front ridé. Il sentit ainsi le dernier souffle du vieil homme contre son cou. Il resta là quelques instants, puis, quand il fut certain qu'il n'avait plus à garder la face pour personne, il redressa la tête et caressa la tête sans cheveux.

Tout comme Tony Stark avait affronté ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant sur Terre, Loki avait pris sa décision. Il essuya ses larmes du coin de sa manche, referma tout doucement la porte derrière lui, et alla prévenir Val. Elle comprit sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, et il en fut reconnaissant, car sa voix aurait probablement eut un raté. Il put s'éclaircir la gorge dans le couloir désert qui menait à l'administration. Le hall d'accueil était baigné de lumière, et il eut l'impression que tout ce soleil n'avait pas lieu d'être, puis qu'il était ridicule de penser ça. Il allait en perdre des centaines, des patients, s'il restait ici toute sa vie.

« Un instant ne quittez pas, dit Darcy dans le téléphone avant de couper le micro.

-Enregistre-moi le certificat de décès pour monsieur Stark, et préviens-moi le docteur Palmer. Et les pompes funèbres. Il n'avait personne, continua-t-il, alors je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Sans doute que la mairie va prendre ça en charge.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi soudain il n'arrivait pas à se taire. Mais il se trouva ridicule, et finit par souffler doucement.

-Oh, Loki, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

-Madame Hill est dans son bureau ?

-Oui, elle attendait ton contrat, mais Val lui a interdit de te déranger. »

Touché par les gestes de sa collègue et de sa DRH, Loki se dirigea directement vers les bureaux des ressources humaines. La porte était entrouverte, elle l'attendait.

« Ah, monsieur Odinson, fit-elle d'un air visiblement soulagé qu'il arrive enfin.

Mais quand elle remarqua l'absence de tout contrat de travail, ainsi que les yeux rouges de son infirmier, elle fronça les sourcils. Loki se racla la gorge, et, immensément gêné et soulagé à la fois, lança :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous mettre dans cette position, et je sais que je suis vraiment crasse de vous faire un coup pareil un vendredi soir. Mais je ne peux accepter votre offre. Pour m'excuser, je suis prêt à travailler bénévolement jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez un remplaçant à la hauteur du poste. Pour qu'ils soient bien traités, vous voyez.

Madame Hill le regarda, soupira, mais avec les échos qu'elle avait de Darcy toute la semaine, accepta sa décision. Elle appela le directeur Fury, et s'engueula longuement avec lui. Mis à la porte, Loki capta des brides comme : « avec tout mon respect directeur, dans drh il y a « humaines », ce qui veut dire qu'on ne travaille pas avec des machines. Les humains ont le droit d'arrêter de travailler. Je sais qu'il était parfait, mais c'est bien pour ça que ça n'a pas marché, les gens parfaits n'existent pas, vous savez. Vous taperez sur les doigts de madame Palmer, apparemment c'est sa faute. Oui. Très bien. Très bien. Je lui imprime ça. »

Elle raccrocha, et rappela Loki. Grognonne mais compréhensive, la directrice tapa rapidement et imprima un contrat pour un CDD d'un mois non renouvelable. Elle le lui fit glisser sur son bureau, rouler un crayon, et lança :

-Donnez-moi quatre semaines pour trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que vous.

Loki parapha avec un dernier sourire d'excuses, et lui dit à lundi.

Il se rendit à l'enterrement le mercredi suivant. A sa demande, il y avait emmené Barton. Darcy avait pris son après-midi pour l'accompagner, et Val, qui ne finissait son service que plus tard, les attendaient à la sortie du cimetière pour les emmener boire un verre au Viking. Loki y fuma sa dernière cigarette, et, rentré chez lui, alluma son ordinateur pour y commencer un brouillon nommé « Kaner le Cancer ».

Son livre _les Portes du Valhallah : confessions de soins palliatifs_ eut un immense succès en librairies, et les droits d'auteur financèrent sa reprise d'études. Le jour de sa rentrée, il se posta devant les portes de la fac, prit un instant pour sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, et se donna quinze ans pour anéantir le cancer.

Le 10 décembre 2030, il reçut le prix Nobel de médecine. Dans son discours, il nia catégoriquement que lui et son équipe étaient les légitimes vainqueurs du cancer. Il révéla, très ému, qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux monsieur chauve, et sans doute un peu amoureux de lui.

Ne s'armant que de son courage, Tony Stark avait botté les fesses du cancer, il y avait treize ans et seize jours de cela.

-o-o-o-o-

 _« Quand c'est, cancer, que tu cesses tes avances ?_

 _Quand c'est, cancer, que tu pars en vacances ?_

 _Quand c'est, cancer, que tu y penses ?_

 _Quand c'est, cancer, ça nous f'ra des vacances. »_

Stromae – Quand c'est (cover d'MB 14)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C'est la fin de ce three-shot anniversaire (j'espère que tu as aimé malgré le sujet grave gabrielle) **. Je souhaite juste vous rappeler qu'on a tou-t-e-s un rôle à jouer dans la lutte contre le cancer** , d'abord en prenant soin de votre propre santé, ensuite en faisant un don à la Société de Recherche contre le Cancer, vous pouvez même le faire **gratuitement** grâce au moteur de recherche Lilo. Je ne fais de pub pour aucun des deux, je souhaitais simplement mentionner un sujet qui nous touche tous. Si vous êtes fan de Johnny par exemple.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
